thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: A Lioness in the Outlands
The Lion Guard: A Lioness in the Outlands is a fanfiction story created by Florencia86. Characters * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Ema * Kiburi * Tamka * Janja (mentioned) * Simba * Kiara * Tiifu * Zuri * Adia (mentioned) Transcript It was a quiet day in the Pride Lands, until... -Ema: (shouting in the Outlands) Ono heard some shouts, coming from the Outlands. -Ono: The shouts come from the Outlands! Here! -Kion: Come on, Lion Guard! Meanwhile in the Outlands... Kiburi and his float were attacking a lioness cub, which was lost -Ema: (growling) Get away from me, crocodiles! -Kiburi: Oh! Little girl! Poor dear, she's lost! -Ema: Leave me alone! (growling) -Kiburi: Oops! Already, calm down, fierce! We'll only take you with Janja and that's it! Hey? -Ema: (gasping) No! Don't mention that name again! I hate that hyena! Yesterday I had to escape from him! -Kiburi: Oh! Well, now, try to escape from us... if you can! -Tamka: (laughing) Yes! Kiburi and his float laughing at Ema and corner her. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard was coming to the place. -Kion: Ono, any sign of the animal in danger? -Ono: I'm going to see (uses the keenest of sight) Ono sees Ema being cornered by Kiburi and his followers. -Ono: Hapana! -Kion: What do you see, Ono? Did you see the creature in danger? -Beshte: What creature is it? -Ono: It's a lioness, and it's surrounded by crocodiles! -Kion: (gasping) A lioness? Hevi kabisa! -Fuli: Something tells me that it must be Kiburi. -Bunga: Correct, Fuli. Because there is no other crocodile in the Outlands, more than Kiburi, and his followers! -Ono: Yes, it's Kiburi! -Kion: Okay, Ono. Let's save that lioness as soon as possible. Come on. Till the Pride Lands' end... -All: Lion Guard defend! One of the crocodiles attempted to attack the young lioness by jumping over it, but the lioness avoided the impact. -Tamka: (growling) Tamka, so did -Ema: (grunting) (jumps over Tamka) But the lioness jumped on him and Tamka fell to the ground. -Tamka: (falls) Ouch! -Kiburi: (growling) Stop! Kiburi got very upset and pins the little lioness. -Ema: (shouting) -Kiburi: Now, you have no way out, eh, little one? In that, the Lion Guard arrives just in time. -Kion: Leave the lioness alone, Kiburi! -Ema: Eh? Kion pushes Kiburi, and the crocodile falls to the ground. -Kiburi: (grunting) What?! You again?! .Bunga: Yes, it's us again! -Kiburi: (growling) (to Kion) Since your father banished me from the Pride Lands, I vow to take revenge on him, and also on you (growling) Get 'em, boys, attack! -Tamka: Yes! You heard Kiburi, attack! Crocodiles head towards the Guard. -Kion: Come on, Lion Guard! The Guard and the crocodiles begin to fight. A crocodile confronts Bunga and tries to attack him. -Crocodile: (growling) -Fuli: Huwezi! But in that, Fuli arrives and pushes away the crocodile. -Bunga: Haha! Bunga and Fuli giving a high five. Then Ono was being chased by Tamka and two other crocodiles. -Tamka: Come back here, bird! Tamka and the crocodiles tried to catch Ono, when suddenly... -Ono: Better, learn to see where you are going. -Tamka: Eh?! -Beshte: Yes, I say the same! Beshte appeared. -Beshte: Twende Kiboko! Beshte hits the three crocodiles and they fall. Meanwhile, Kion was still fighting with Kiburi -Kiburi: Now give up, cub! -Kion: (growling) That never! Kion holds Kiburi and throws him in the air. -Kiburi: (shouting) Kiburi falls to the ground. -Ema: Wow! Kiburi gets up. -Kiburi: You, why did you come here to the Outlands?! -Kion: So that you leave that lioness alone! Now you, come back to your home! -Kiburi: No! We will not leave without our dinner, of course! (growling) -Bunga: Come on, Kion. Use the Roar! -Kion: Okay, you asked for it! -Kiburi: Eh?! Kion uses the Roar. The Roar sends away Kiburi and his float. -Ema: (gasping) Amazing! -Bunga: Woo-hoo! Well done, Kion! -Fuli: Yes! You taught the Roar to those crocodiles! -Beshte: Poa, too cool! -Ono: We did it again! -Kion: Yes, thank you guys, I would not have done it except for all of you, especially in saving that lioness... Ema is surprised to hear Kion. -Ema: (gasping) I can't believe it! The lion is talking about me! And, of course, he saved my life! -Kion: Hey, by the way, where is the... -Ema: (shouting) Thanks for saving my life! You're great! You do not know how much you excite me! -Kion: Lioness? -Ema: Really, I loved it when you faced that crocodile, and the best... when you used that Roar! -Kion: Oh, well, thanks for your opinion, emm... -Ema: Ah, my name? Well, my name is... Ema. -Kion: Ema? (laughing nervously) It's... It's a nice name, Ema? -Ono: (to Fuli) I think someone fell in love... (both laughing) -Ema: Yes, I know... and you? -Kion: Oh, my name? My name is... Kion! Yeah, Kion! -Ema: Oh, Kion... it is also a nice name. Ema looks at Kion in love and he laughs nervously. -Bunga: Wow! Wait, sorry if I interrupt this moment but, your name is E-M-M-A, Emma? -Ema: What? No! It's Ema, with only one m. -Bunga: Oh, but it's also pronounced Em-ma? -Ema: No, only E-ma! -Bunga: Oh, but and... Kion covers Bunga's mouth. -Kion: (laughing nervously) Don't pay much attention to him, Ema. -Ema: Okay? -Kion: Well, let's go back to the Pride Lands. Back in the Pride Lands, at the Pride Rock. Simba was at the Peak, and Kion approaches his father. -Kion: Hi, Dad. -Simba: Hi, Son. What happens? -Kion: Well, it turns out, we just rescued a lioness in the Outlands, and it's... she. Kion approaches Ema and she stands beside him. -Simba: (gasps) Ema? -Kion: W-What? Do you know her? -Simba: Yes, I also know her mother, she left a few weeks ago to hunt and Ema wanted to go with her, but afterwards she got lost, when she was looking for Adia, and we never found her again, until now. It's good that you found her. -Fuli: But how did it all happen, Ema? How did you get to the Outlands? -Ema: Well, the hyenas of the Outlands, they had taken me there, and they tried to catch me to eat me, but I managed to escape, until suddenly, some crocodiles that lived there attacked me. -Ono: And the crocodiles were Kiburi and his float. -Simba: Kiburi? -Bunga: Yes, but we arrived just in time to defeat them. -Beshte: The good thing is that Ema is already back home. Here! -Simba: Yeah! And, don't get into trouble again, Ema. -Ema: (laughs) Okay, Your Highness. I promise it'll not happen again. -Simba: Okay! Ema was about to enter the Pride Rock's den, but... -Simba: Hey! Ema, wait! -Ema: Eh? -Simba: There's someone who wanted to see you again after a few days... Suddenly, Kiara appears leaving the Pride Rock's den and is impressed to see Ema. -Kiara: Ema? -Ema: Kiara? -Kiara: Ema, are you! Kiara and Ema embrace each other. -Kiara: I thought I would never see you again. -Ema: I also believed the same. -Kiara: Hey, do you remember that I was going to introduce you to my friends? -Ema: Oh, that's right, come on. Ema stops and sees Kion. -Ema: Emm, are you waiting for me for a little while? -Kiara: Sure! Ema approaches Kion. -Ema: Kion, the truth is that I have to say that, you, you are a true hero, I had never seen one like you. And I don't know how many times I'll stop saying it but, thank you very much for saving me. The rest of the Guard makes a sign to Kion. -Kion: Emm, you're welcome, Ema. Ema nuzzles him very sweetly. Kion almost got disgusted with this, but is very happy for Ema's words, and to see her as a good friend. Bunga almost laughs, but Fuli gives him a small pat on the back. -Ema: Well, Kiara, now we're going! Kion smiles cheerfully. -Simba: Good job, Son! You did very well in saving Ema from danger. -Kion: Thanks, Dad. From the den, the voices of Kiara, Ema, Tiifu and Zuri are heard. -Ema: I was facing that crocodile until it threw me to the ground, and suddenly the Lion Guard arrived, with Kion, saving my life. -Tiifu and Zuri: Wow! Really?! -Bunga: I hope that your great friendship with Ema never ends... -Kion: Oh, Bunga! (laughing) -Bunga: What? I'm talking seriously! -Fuli: In fact, I say the same as Bunga. -Beshte: Emm, me too. -Ono: And me. -Kion: (laughing nervously) Okay, Bunga, you're right. The Guard embraces Kion. -Simba: Kion, I am very proud of you. I love you. -Kion: I love you too, Dad Kion hugs with Simba. -Simba: Today was a great day for you, and the Lion Guard. -Kion: Yes, it was. Category:Fanfiction Category:Florencia86's Content Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Love Stories